


Lessons On Health

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Jimmy goes into diabetic shock.





	Lessons On Health

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon who requested it on Tumblr. 
> 
> My first Jimmy fic ah! Also I know nothing about the topic, so I'm sorry if anything is wrong.

If there was one thing Jimmy learned it was to always look after and take care of himself in a medical sense. 

And for all the years he had been working at NCIS he had done just that no matter if they were busy with a case or not, he couldn't help people if he didn't take care of himself.

Until  _ this _ case had come around. 

What had started out as attempted murder had turned into the abduction of their victim's three year old daughter. 

It had hit a little too close to home for him. Not only was the little girl the same age as Victoria, but they even looked familiar. 

Jimmy had become so focused on helping find the child that he forgot to eat.

But he was so focused on the case, that when he started feeling weak and his body felt shaky he paid it no mind. Instead, he continued on into the house where one of their suspects in the kidnapping was discovered with a bullet wound to the head. 

It wasn't until he was done with examining the body and moved away from it that he felt the dizziness hit him. 

“Palmer?” He heard Gibbs call, but all he could get out was a groan as his head started pounding.

“Jimmy?” Bishop's concerned voice followed after. 

He felt his legs shake before giving out. Right before everything went dark he heard Nick's ‘Oh shit’.

* * *

As Jimmy started falling, Nick had the quickest reaction to reaching out. 

He lowered Jimmy to the floor before looking wide eyed at Bishop then Gibbs. 

Bishop said nothing as she quickly grabbed his medical bag. 

“Bishop!” Gibbs barked from where he was crouched down beside Jimmy after calling an ambulance. 

“I got it!” She shouted, yanking something out of the bag.

“What the hell is that?” Nick asked, keeping a finger on Jimmy's pulse just in case.

“Glucagon, he's gone into diabetic shock.” She said, getting down beside Nick. 

“Grab his arm.”

Nick did as he was told, Bishop wasted no time in injecting it. 

As the EMTs came in, she told them everything as they got on either side of Jimmy.

“I'll ride with him and call Breena, I want to know who killed this guy before we could get to him when I get back.” Gibbs said, following behind them. 

Nick looked at Bishop. “How'd you know?”

She shrugged. “Robbie is a diabetic, I realized the signs and I know he's been focused on the case so he must have forgot to eat something. He told me once about keeping the glucagon in his medical bag just in case.”

Nick nodded. “Well you did good, B.”

She smiled and they walked back towards the body. 

* * *

Jimmy sat on the edge of the hospital bed slipping on his shoes. Gibbs had just left after telling him the little girl was home safe and sound. 

He felt like an idiot for not taking care of himself and possibly taking time away from finding her, so it was a relief that she was safe. 

Gibbs had also of course given him a threat not to miss any meals again. Jimmy would have to give his thanks to Bishop later and even Nick for not letting him hit the ground.

Breena came into the room, Victoria hanging onto her hand.

“Home Daddy!” Victoria launched herself at his legs. He grinned. 

“Yeah, time to go home.”

“You better?”

Jimmy stood slowly and lifted her into his arms.

“Yeah Daddy is all better.”

Victoria grinned and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. 

“I'm glad you're okay.” Breena whispered. Jimmy leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss. 

“Me too.” He said softly. “I'm really sorry I had you worried.”

Breena gave him a smile. “It's all okay..just don't do it again or I'll knock you out myself.”

Jimmy chuckled. “You got yourself a deal Mrs. Palmer.”

Breena rolled her eyes playfully before leading the way out of the room. 


End file.
